


Glory and Fame with a Bullet with No Name

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, day 3 prompt, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Markus is making a speech after the successful demonstrations that freed the androids from the camps, with Connor as his bodyguard. However, things don't go as planned and one of them gets hurt, forcing feelings to be discussed.





	Glory and Fame with a Bullet with No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I actually made it on time!!
> 
> (FYI, titles are hard to come up with. So are summaries.)
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - _“You were destined for the glory, the honor, and the fame. I was destined for a bullet, to be the gun with no name.”_

Connor enters the room and looks around, watching as humans and androids alike enter from the front of the auditorium. He’s nervous, a feeling he isn’t exactly used to having. Markus has decided to have a press conference, taking place only a few weeks after their victory in releasing the androids from the camps. Connor doesn’t think it’s a good idea but Markus is hell bent on having it anyway no matter how persistent Connor expresses his opposition. That’s why he offered to be Markus’ bodyguard. If he can’t stop the android from doing something stupid, he can at least protect him.

“Connor, are you okay?” He startles some at the sound of Markus speaking right behind him.

Turning, he smiles. “I’m fine.” He lets his smile fall. “Markus, are you sure-”

The other android holds up a hand, stopping Connor from saying any more. “Connor, we’ve been over this. I have to do this. I have to let the humans know where we stand and that we aren’t going away.”

“But you just won your protests a few weeks ago,” Connor persists. “Don’t you think it’s risky? Don’t you think you should let a few blow over before standing in front of thousands of humans? Especially with no security.”

Markus places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile. “That’s why I have you here.”

Connor shakes his head. “I’m only one android, Markus.”

The android gives Connor shoulder a few pats and then gets into place to walk up on stage. With a sigh, Connor follows, deciding to stay close to the deviant leader. He doesn’t know if Markus is expecting him to be stage and center with him and he really doesn’t care. It’s the only solution he can come up with, the only one that makes the most sense if he wants Markus to get out of this whole thing alive. Connor doesn’t like this one bit. There are too many humans, too many _angry_ and _scared_ humans. Any of them, any of them that aren’t in favor of androids having freedom, could attack.

Simon is the one that does the introductions, calling Markus up onto the stage. They both walk up to the podium, Markus glancing back at Connor to see that he is there. There’s no reaction from the android. Maybe he had predicted such a thing from Connor. Once behind the podium, Markus begins his speech and Connor scans the room once more.

There are more humans than androids in the crowd, only serving to cause Connor more unease. He has a bad feeling about this place, doesn’t like  how jam packed it is. It’s hard to tell what the humans are doing, what they are caring in their hands. They should have set up some android security by the doors, maybe even some metal detectors, though those would go off every time an android walked through it. To Connor, it would be worth it if it meant Markus being safe.

The lights that are shining on them are blinding and Connor has to adjust his visual processor to accommodate it, making it easier to see the crowd. He goes one by one, learning each and every name in that building, their occupations, and their criminal records. There some without records, some with, mostly assault and battery. More than half of the humans here have no jobs and he can clearly see more than one angry face amongst all the people. Connor counts ten androids out of the thousand-two-hundred humans. He doesn’t like the odds.

As Markus begins to reach the end of his speech, Connor reads the stress level of one particular human as eighty percent. He keeps an eye on this human as Markus starts wrapping up. “I hope this is a beginning to things to come,” Markus says. “A beginning to living harmoniously together and living equal to one another.” The android pauses. “I want to thank you all for coming and for listening.”

The humans stress level is now at ninety-five percent and he sees him stand before everyone else, drawing something out of the inside of his jacket. Connor acts immediately. “Markus, get down!”

The bang of a gun rings loud in the room as people scream and scatter frantically. Markus and Connor hit the ground hard and chaos consumes the room, humans and androids fleeing the room. Connor sits up, drags Markus with him so they are both crouched behind the podium.

“Connor,” he hears Markus’ concerned whisper from beside him and meets the android’s gaze. He looks stricken, one hand on Connor’s shoulder and the other on the floor. Markus’ eyes flit down and Connor’s own eyes follow, noticing right away the blue blood dripping out of his abdomen. “We-we need to get you help.”

Connor shakes his head, reading the pop up of his ultimate shutdown. “No, I need to capture that man.”

Connor makes to get up but Markus’ hand on his shoulder stops him. “Connor!” Connor kneels back down. “Don’t.”

Connor blinks at the android, realizing that Markus is now looking terrified. Another shot rings in the room and the man shouts something. There’s still people screaming all around and Connor doesn’t have time for this. “I am your bodyguard. I have to protect you.”

“No you don’t!” Markus practically yells, taking Connor by surprise. “You’re not a machine anymore, Connor, you don’t have to complete your missions!”

He shrugs Markus’ hand off. “It’s not a mission. It’s a job.” He pulls away, peering around the podium corner to spot the man. If he’s careful he can make it. “Don’t worry, Markus.” He leaves the safety of the podium then, ignoring Markus calling him back.

*~~~*

When Connor opens his eyes, he doesn’t expect to be lying down in a bed in the New Jericho building. He sits up slowly, confusion making its way into his thoughts, but when he goes to reach for where the bullet hole was, his hand is stopped. Connor looks and discovers that someone is holding his hand. His eyes travel up the other’s arm and soon he is met by blue and green eyes.

“Markus,” he says breathlessly. “What happened?”

“You scared me, that’s what happened.” Markus’ eyebrows are furrowed in concerned and he squeezes Connor’s hand. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I… don’t remember all of what happened,” Connor continues. “Did I stop the man?”

A chuckle escapes Markus’ mouth. “You tackled him to the ground and wrestled the gun away. It was quite impressive actually.”

“No one else got hurt?”

Markus shakes his head. “Just you.” He frowns. “Connor, thank you for saving me but…” The android wipes at his face. He looks tired. “I thought you were going to die. We were lucky to get you back here in time to replace your damaged biocomponents. I thought…” Markus pauses, avoids eye contact. “I thought I had lost you.”

“You lost me?”

“You’re important to me, Connor.” Markus’ eyes meet Connor’s once more. “You’re more than just important to me. You’re… you’re everything.”

Connor is confused. “Markus, I don’t understand.”

Markus stands and sits down on the edge of the bed, holding Connor’s hand still. The android studies where their hands are joined. “These past few weeks, spending time with you. I’ve grown to be… very fond of you and… I don’t want anything to happen to you. When I thought you were dying, it felt like I was dying. I don’t want you putting yourself at risk like that again.”

Connor’s Thirium pump warms with the declaration of Markus’ feelings. “I feel the same way, Markus.” Markus looks up at him in surprise. “But you have to understand. You were made for glory, for honor, and fame. To be a leader to us. I was made for a bullet, to be a gun, a weapon, with no name. We have different purposes, Markus, and we both are going to act out those differences. You can’t stop me from sacrificing myself for others just as much as I can’t stop you from leading the deviants and putting yourself at risk that way.” He grabs Markus’ other hand, holds them close. “I love you, Markus, and I want to protect you. No matter what.”

Markus is scrutinizing his face and Connor can see the exact moment the android relents. “Okay, Connor. Just, be more careful next time, okay?”

Connor nods. “Okay.”

Markus nods too, stares some more, and then finally leans in closer, pressing their lips together and telling Connor that he loves him too in his own special way. Connor kisses back, savoring in the feel of Markus’ lips against his, not knowing if they’ll live long enough to get another chance. He decides from then on that he will live each day as if it is his last, love Markus with everything he’s got, and enjoy the time he gained. That’s really all any of the androids can do right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
